


Ambush

by artemris



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Babysitting, Gen, only happy star wars fics in MY house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemris/pseuds/artemris
Summary: Obi-Wan agrees to babysit the twins for a night and gets more than he bargained for.Written for the prompt,"The kids, they ambushed me."
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 232





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> keeping it short and sweet! i found this lying in one of my folders while tidying up my files on my laptop. it's about three years old, but i thought someone might enjoy it. 
> 
> (i live in denial so this takes place in a world where the republic won the war, anakin never became darth vader, the jedi decided attachments weren't that bad after all, and obi-wan, anakin and padmé are the best buds ever)

There's a black figure lying on the ground when Anakin and Padmé return to the apartment. Anakin reaches for his lightsaber instinctively, one hand held out encouraging his wife to stay behind him. It's partially for her safety should the situation head south, but also partially because he knows there's a blaster in the cabinet that she won't hesitate to use.

He makes his way over to the mass slowly, saber raised and waiting. It's most likely nothing, he assures himself - there hasn't been much trouble since the end of the war and even then it was mostly skirmishes - but he isn't prepared to take any chances with the kids at home.

It's only when he gets closer that he realises the figure isn't a figure at all.

It's three.

He deactivates the lightsaber and drops it to his side as he inspects the heap on the floor with a small huff of laughter. Although the deactivated lightsaber is enough to indicate the lack of threat, he still turns back to the doorway and whispers to Padmé that it's okay to come over, mainly so she can bear witness to this too.

Passed out on their floor is renowned war hero, Jedi Master and Republic General, Obi-Wan Kenobi, lying mouth agape with two small children plastered to his side. 

They look surprisingly comfy despite having fallen asleep on the floor, though it might have something to do with the robe draped over them that Anakin doesn't suppose was there when they dozed off. He can hear Padmé giggling behind him and he hopes Obi-Wan realises when he wakes up just how lucky he is that she's currently so distracted or the 'Net would be having a field day trawling through the pictures.

\--

It's her laughter that wakes him, though it isn't her intention, and he frowns up at the pair of them, ghostly faces in the darkened room. Anakin's grin is unmistakable, however, even in the poorest of lighting and he groans as he realises where he is.

"I thought you were supposed to put the children to bed?" Anakin says, with the same grin that has only ever meant bad news in the past.

"It's not my fault," Obi-Wan replies, stifling a yawn. He'd move his arms to stretch, only he's found them a little incapacitated at present, and all he can do is stare at the two helplessly.

"So, would you care to explain why you're lying on the floor, _Master?_ "

Anakin's going to regret that jovial tone, Obi-Wan swears... just as soon as he can move his arms again. He glances at Padmé, but she makes no move to come to his defence either, so he sighs, defeated. "The kids," he says, "they ambushed me."

He may have the Force on his side, but he’s no match for the might of two wilful Skywalkers, no matter their size. Padmé laughs again, one hand over her mouth so as not to wake the children, and receives a weary look in return from the pile of robes on the floor.

"This is the last time I agree to babysit for you two," he says with an annoyance that he doesn’t truly feel.

He'll change his mind, of course. He always does.


End file.
